Daydreams
by Gal of the Sage
Summary: This is a KakashiXOC fanfic and each chapter is a different bit of fluff/relationship/living-together stuff. The character is from an existing trilogy I'm still working on, but you don't have to read that to enjoy this! For those reading the trilogy, this takes place around the beginning of the Dream Breather.
1. First Date

Kakashi glanced at Chiisai at the other end of the couch. Her dark brown hair covered half of her face and acted as a shield between them. An oversized sweater swallowed her body but it was obvious she was leaning away from him. He smiled to himself though. She was still reading the book he had gotten her, and that was a start.

Kakashi returned his gaze back to Icha Icha and casually suggested, "We should go on a date."

She cringed at the thought of it. Having the other villagers stare at her on her way to work was bad enough, but going out on a date with Kakashi? It would be the talk of the town. "Why would you suggest that?"

"Well," he explained, "we are living together under a romantic pretense. It only seems practical that we act like we're dating." It was more to him than that, though...He just couldn't tell Chiisai that.

The brunette turned a page and said, "But that requires going out and seeing people and being around them." She gestured to the novel in her hand. "Books are nicer than people.

The jonin leaned back against the couch. He never thought it possible that he'd find someone more introverted than him. "It would be good for you to get out."

She rolled her eyes and replied, "Pfft, I go out all the time."

He raised an eyebrow at her. "The only place you go to is the library, and it's only because you work there."

"It's still going out," she mumbled.

Kakashi leaned forward, closed Icha Icha, and sat it down on the cluttered coffee table. Chiisai deserved to be treated, and his efforts these past fews days had seemed in vain. Of course, she acted like she hated him no matter what he did. And since she didn't really have a choice in living together, her anger was justified. "We can go to the bookstore," he suggested. "I'll buy you whatever you want."

"I don't need anything...Except maybe some peace and quiet."

He ignored the last part of her comment and said, "But I'm sure you want something."

True, she wanted a lot of things. Not having weird dream chakra, or not being forced to live with Kakashi. It would be nice to not have seizures too, and to be able to jog every morning like she did before-

"It's settled then." Kakashi braced his hands on his knees and rose to his feet. Chiisai was a stubborn one, but she paled in comparison to Sasuke or Naruto. Kakashi stroked his chin and said to himself, "It's the first date, so I believe it should be done properly."

Chiisai blinked up at him and managed to reply, "What?"

He ignored her and glanced at the window. The Sun wouldn't be setting for several more hours. Kakashi stepped over a pile of books and slipped his shoes on. "I'll be back in twenty minutes to pick you up," he said.

"I don't- what do you mean pick me up?" She put the book down and frowned at him. "We live together."

The jonin tilted his head toward her and said in a monotone voice, "Try to wear something nice, alright?" Kakashi then smiled when she yelled, "Don't you dare-"

He had vanished in a puff of smoke.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

"Stupid ninja just thinks he can do whatever he wants…" Chiisai pulled on the straps of her sandals and muttered, "That jerk…"

And though she continued to gripe to herself, Chiisai didn't stop getting ready for the date she didn't want. At least, that's what she kept telling herself. This was a mission after all, and being forced to live with a man wasn't her cup of tea. ...She didn't even like tea.

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

Chiisai bolted upright, glanced at her reflection in the mirror, and instantly regretted it. She still looked sickly and was far too pale for this time of year. Her hair looked somewhat presentable, but her bangs never wanted to stay in the same place for long. Maybe she should-

Another knock sounded. Her sandals clicked against the wooden floor as she half stumbled to the door. But she was unaccostomed to the shoes and ended up tripping, where she then fell flat on her face.

"Chiisai?" Kakashi's voice was urgent. He had heard the fall.

"Dammit." Her knees stung as she got to her feet. "I'm coming!" she yelled back.

Chiisai stopped at the door. The handle was cold against her clammy fingers. Wait, when had she started sweating? She paused a moment to get a grip on herself. _Just breathe. It's just a date, and it's not even a real one. You can do this. You won't like it, but you can do it._

Chiisai nodded to herself, straightened her outfit, and opened the door to see Kakashi...With flowers in hand.

Kakashi studied her appearance, noting her flushed skin and loose strands of hair. She was tense, but she wasn't gasping for air. The skirt and slim top suited her well, and it seemed freshly pressed. Convulsions would have caused wrinkles for sure, and it usually took her a few minutes to recover. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine. No seizure, just...clumsiness." Damn, was she really acting like this? "And you brought me Irises...Meaning loyalty and good tidings?" She took the violet flowers from him and remarked, "You're really sticking with a classic date, aren't you."

He followed her into the kitchen and continued to observe her, this time from behind. Her curves were starting to fill out again, he realized.

"I can feel you staring at me, Farm Boy."

Kakashi instantly lifted his eyes from her backside and replied, "I'm just appreciating your modest attire."

Chiisai frowned at the cabinets, but Kakashi was already at the one that contained the only vase he had. "Here," he said, "let me do it."

She pulled the flowers away from him and shot back, "I can do it." Good grief, did he really think she wasn't capable of anything?

He held the clear bowl away from her and said, "Remember the last time you held a glass?" He didn't want anything to go wrong tonight, and if she suddenly had a seizure...

"...Fine," she replied with a huff. Kakashi smiled and took the flowers away from her. He filled the vase with water as she added, "But that was under completely different circumstances."

She still wore her signature frown. Kakashi tried to lighten the mood by saying, "You look...nice." She looked more than nice, but Chiisai wasn't the one to handle compliments well.

"You look...normal." Well, he actually looked a bit different, but it could be his posture. He wasn't slouching like usual.

"Since I'm normally the cool one," he said, "I'll take that as a compliment."

Chiisai crossed her arms as Kakashi arranged the irises in the vase. "This isn't going to be fun," she grumbled.

Kakashi placed the vase of flowers on the edge of the counter. He met her eyes as he replied, "We'll see about that."

 _KnockKnockKnockKnockKnock!_

Chiisai's eyebrows furrowed. "Who's that?"

Kakashi smiled. They both made their way to the door.

"Wait…" Chiisai came to a halt at the sight of the living room. "What happened? It's spotless!" They had just been in there moments ago...

"Oh that?" He shrugged and said, "I used a shadow clone while I was talking to you in the kitchen."

Kakashi opened the door to see a delivery man. Right on time.

Chiisai's eyebrows furrowed even more when she smelled the food. "You got...takeout?"

"Not exactly." Kakashi took the bags from the man, thanked him, and closed the door. The ninja lifted each bag as he said, "Spicy curry with plain rice for you, and salt-broiled saury and miso soup with eggplant for me."

Her gaze followed him down the hall. "You got...our favorite foods."

"And dessert," he added. Bowls chinked in the kitchen as Kakashi prepared to serve the meal. "Would you like to eat at the table or in the living room?"

Chiisai stepped slowly into the kitchen to see Kakashi laying out the food on the counter. She didn't understand the man, and she was even more confused the more she watched him. "...What are you doing? I thought you were taking you me out."

He could see her hostility start to dissipate, and it was relief. "Seeing as you disliked going out, I thought it'd be best we had the date here instead," Kakashi smiled.

"Kakashi...You…Why are you doing this?"

"I wanted the first date to be done properly, remember? And that means making you as comfortable as possible. So...kitchen or living room?"

Her frown was completely gone. Chiisai glanced at the table and said, "...Kitchen."

He nodded and began to set the table. "I'll give you three options after dinner: one, we can watch a movie which I will get. Two, we sit and read together. Or three, the date ends." He didn't tell her about the fourth option, the one he wanted but knew was the last thing on her mind.

Chiisai remained hesitant, afraid to trust him. This was uncharacteristically like him. "...Dinner and a movie. We talked about that new one that came out the other day..."

He pulled the chair back for her and said, "Then that's what we'll do."

"Kakashi?"

"Hm?" He sat down across from her. Her eyes were fixed on him. It was rare for her to look at him, to actually look into his eye.

"...Thank you."

Kakashi smiled. He could see she knew he cared about her.

"You're welcome, Chiisai."

She was finally comfortable with him, at least for the evening; and he was happy with that.

 **END**

 _The scenes will vary in length and tone. I'll take suggestions if ya'll want to see them in certain situations (as long as it fits with the world and personalities). I would love some feedback, that way I can adjust to what you guys want! :)_


	2. Normal

"Why did I run into you?"

"Hmm?"

Chiisai leaned back in the couch and replied, "The day we met."

"You weren't looking where you were going," he shrugged. "You do that a lot, ya know." Kakashi peeked over the newspaper in hand. Chiisai's furrowed brow and quick huff meant she was annoyed at his response. He smiled to himself and returned his gaze to a recent headline.

Chiisai lifted her dark eyes to the ceiling and replied, "You're one of the most elite ninjas in the Leaf, so you would have sensed me walking toward you." She tilted her head in his direction. "Yet, you still let me run into you."

"Ah, yes. I did," Kakashi nodded. He turned the page.

Chiisai ran her fingers through her hair and frowned at him. He always had to look indifferent to everything, didn't he. "Why?"

The jonin paused at her tone. That day was an eternity ago, but the memory played out crisp in his mind. She had been annoyed at him that day too. If only they had known then what would take place soon after. Meeting a potential love interest was one thing, but saving the Leaf with said potential love interest wasn't his original plan for learning their compatibility. But it had brought up more emotions in him than the past five years of his life combined, and he was thankful for it. With Chiisai, he actually felt...human.

His voice softened as he finally said, "I wanted something normal."

"What?" That didn't make sense. She was everything but that, and him letting her run into him didn't really iterate normal either.

He sighed and closed the paper, causing it to crinkle under his grip. "Normal isn't very common in the life of an elite ninja," he began, "because we aren't normal. For example," he gestured, "before you ran into me I knew you were female from your scent. Books, peaches- your body wash, and a hint of the mango mochi you had earlier." He took a breath and continued, not even looking her way. "Your strides were small and rushed, your shoes lightweight. You had short legs, someone who was used to keeping up with people. Your purse kept hitting your hip. It was heavy from the books inside.

"The peach body wash was rather subtle, and it's commonly used by conservative women ages 25-35. Younger women wear more potent scents, and older women normally don't walk as fast and light as you were at the time.

"So, yes," he said, "I did let you run into me, and the why is simple." He turned his head to finally look her in the eye. "You were a woman around my age, who, judging by the books, peach body wash, and the mochi, seemed like an intelligent and practical woman with a playful side. Why would I have ever allowed myself to step out of your way?"

Chiisai couldn't make out the expression in his eye, but she couldn't tear herself away from the sight of it in that moment. She saw the emotions inside him, but so many were laid bare she couldn't differentiate them from one another. Was this what he kept hidden away from the world?

Her heart now pounded in her chest, almost as if-

Chiisai blinked and turned away before she finished the thought.

He watched her lean away, and something twisted inside. "You're surprised by my answer." Not a statement but a fact.

"No, well yeah." She repositioned herself on the couch and explained, "I just thought it was more complicated, like you sensed my odd chakra or something more ninja-ey."

She faced the window now. Had he hurt her somehow? "Sorry to disappoint."

"No, no," she shook her head, "you're good. No disappointment. Your honesty is appreciated. For once," she added. Great, she was babbling. Dammit.

He looked down at the newspaper again and whispered, "You seemed very interesting...You still are."

"Huh?"

Kakashi cleared his throat and instead said, "Is sweet potato ramen alright for dinner?"

"Oh." She glanced one more time at him, but no emotion shown on what little face was exposed. She must had misheard...And for some reason, it hurt. "...Sounds good to me."

END

I'm writing again. So where have I been?

Graduating college, having a new baby nephew, relative's deaths, getting engaged, and getting a part time job at a book store. Also, I realize what I had going for my main story was completely out of character and didn't make sense, so I had to scrap it and start again.

I'm focusing on consistent biweekly updates with this as I FINALLY get the main one on a solid plan. I understand if y'all have flown the nest and are on to bigger and greater fanfics. But I promised I would finish this, so I am! Next chapter will be a reader's suggestion that has been sitting in my inbox!

Hope everyone has been doing well! Anybody reading cool fanfics? I haven't graced this website in a bit :)


	3. Late Night Struggle

Chiisai lay beside Kakashi, their bodies entangled beneath the sheets. His arm and leg rested on top of her, his deep breaths warm against her hair. She nestled into him, now flush against his skin. Cuddling wasn't a common occurrence of hers, but he was so warm and relaxed. He was usually cold and alert during the day, always scolding her and being a nuisance. To think he had this side of him, even while asleep, astounded her. And to have someone close...She wasn't alone anymore, and it...it was nice.

 _Too nice_ , she scolded herself. Those were dangerous thoughts. He was her protector after all; their relationship wasn't even real. A blush rose to her cheeks as her fingers grazed over his abdomen. Chiisai paused, now aware of the muscles rippling beneath his tank. Immediately, she spread her fingers against him, pushing herself away. Kakashi seemed to sense her movement in his sleep. He pulled her closer to him, adjusting his leg to keep her in place.

Her eyes widened at the pressure in her lower torso. His heavy thigh now rested on her bladder. Crap.

She reached for his leg, but her arms weren't strong enough to move it. Frustrated, Chiisai tried for his arm. Were his limbs locked or something? She couldn't even pry his hand off her. Surely he didn't way this much.

Chiisai clawed for the end of the mattress now, using it as leverage to pull herself from the jonin. She kicked him in the process. He grumbled nonsense and pulled her tighter.

Her breathing grew heavier. Damn, she was puny. Maybe she could go into the dream world and wake him. No, she couldn't sleep with all that weight on her bladder. She needed to go to the bathroom.

She twisted under him, attempting to find some opening to escape. In response, he lowered his hand down to the curve of her waist, sinking his fingers into her backside. "Mmm…"

Her face contorted with surprise, her skin reddening at the foreign touch. She grabbed his arm, yanking it back to her waist. Now that his arm was mobile, she attempted to push it upward. Chiisai groaned as her hands gripped his skin, her muscles straining with effort. Just a few more inches, and she could slide under-

"...What're you doing?" Kakashi muttered under his breath.

She blinked. "...You're awake? Your leg is crushing my bladder!"

"Then why didn't you say something?" He shifted his leg away, allowing her to move freely.

Chiisai ran a hand through her hair and replied, "I didn't want to wake you!"

Kakashi didn't bother opening his eye. "I thought you were in someone's nightmare with all that kicking and shoving."

Her eyebrows furrowed as she said, "You mean...you were awake this whole time? You...You grabbed my ass!"

Yawning, the jonin mumbled, "Huh, I may have slept through some of it…"

"You're such a pervert!" She pushed his shoulder, though he didn't budge. Kakashi finally opened his eye and met her gaze. With one brow raised, he said, "And you like to cuddle."

She straightened abruptly. "Psh...that's absurd."

Kakashi rubbed his temples and sighed. "Oi, how about we both just admit we're attracted to each other?"

"That is not-"

"I felt your hands, Chiisai."

"Ugh, fine." She crossed her arms and looked away. "Your muscles...are pleasant."

He flattened his brow. "You're great with compliments, aren't you."

"Shuttup."

Kakashi closed his eye. He really must have dozed off; he wouldn't have touched her without her consent. God, he was losing control fast. "Well," he gestured, "come back to bed if you don't have to go to the bathroom. I'll resist crushing your bladder."

Gradually, Chiisai slid back under the covers, making sure to stay as close to the edge of the bed as possible. She tried to convince herself that any other ninja would have such a physique, and any other person would feel just as warm as Kakashi. But it was still different, and she couldn't put a finger on it as to why. And what she had felt when he touched her-

"I am sorry," Kakashi whispered in the darkness. "What I did...wasn't right."

She glanced at him, taking in his posture and tone of voice. Chiisai gazed back up at ceiling, and after a moment, said, "...People do weird things when they're half awake." She paused, rolled away, and then confessed, "But don't do it again...I'm afraid I may have enjoyed it."

Kakashi opened his eye, but Chiisai no longer faced him. Did she really just say that? Sighing, the jonin turned and faced the wall.

This was going to be the most difficult mission he had ever faced.


	4. The Sharingan in the Relationship

"You have a fever."

Kakashi pushed her hand off of his forehead and replied, "So you're curse finally worked, eh?"

"Ha ha, very funny," she replied. "You're clammy too. Do you want me to get a wet cloth for your forehead?"

Rolling his eyes, the jonin pushed himself up off the bed and said, "You worry too much."

She heard him coughing on his way to the bathroom. She frowned when he came back with hair brushed and clean clothes on. "What are you doing?"

He shrugged on his vest and replied, "I need to turn in my latest report to Lady Tsunade."

Chiisai stood and started towards him. "Didn't you hear your cough? Get back here!"

"First off, ninjas don't have time to be sick." He gazed down at her, now half smiling at her offensive stance. She never realized how cute she was when she was angry, much to his amusement. "And second," he added, "how are you going to stop me?"

Chiisai glared up at him before her eyes darted around the room. She strutted towards the table and snagged the kunai off of it.

His laugh quickly turned into a cough as she pointed it at him. He said, "Really? A kunai?"

Sighing, she replied, "Well, if you're gonna leave, I may just try out these weapons you have lying around. You did say I needed to better ready myself for attacks..."

Kakashi's laughter faded. The kunai now dangled off one finger, and any moment she could send the kunai flying. Surely she wasn't serious. He stepped towards her as she flicked her wrist.

"Now," she muttered, "how do you twirl it…?"

"Chiisai-"

 _Clang_!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Kakashi shook his head. "So I'm the sick one and I'm taking care of you?"

"Hush up," she huffed. "It's not my fault I had to threaten you. You were going to make yourself sicker."

Kakashi pressed the wet cloth on to her sliced hand as he said, "I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself. You on the other hand, I worry about." He let out a ragged cough, causing Chiisai to sit upright in her chair.

Chiisai grabbed the bandages with her free hand and snapped, "I can bandage my own wounds, baka! Go lie down."

He flattened his brow. "You know I have better experience with bandaging wounds. And I'm fine." With deft hands he plucked the bandages from her and sighed, "You really are a hassle."

Chiisai didn't respond. Her eyes wandered to her hand in his. She was tiny in comparison to him, and he could easily crush her hand. But his touch was careful and calculated, almost as if it were a caress. His skin was also surprisingly cold. He really must be sick. She should fix him some miso soup. And he'd need lots of fluids to flush out-

She blinked several times, startled by her own thoughts. "You know, this situation would be very different if I wore the Sharingan in the relationship."

"Thank Six Paths you don't," he muttered. Kakashi slid the bandage over her wound. His thumb outlined its edges, sealing it completely. "There." He met her eyes and asked, "Now I assume you've learned your lesson?"

"That my clumsiness will be the death of me? Sure." Her smile slowly dissipated to a frown.

Kakashi followed her gaze to see his thumb tracing circles on her wrist. Immediately, the jonin dropped his hand and turned away. "I'm leaving now."

"What? Are you joking?"

But after several steps Kakashi started to sway. He placed a hand on the wall and let out a curse. Chiisai was quickly by his side. "You're not going anywhere in this state, idiot. Seriously, go back to bed."

"I suppose I do feel a bit under the weather."

She followed beside him as he trudged towards the bedroom. "Here, take that vest off."

Kakashi sat down on the bed. "So you're going to take care of me, eh?" He coughed out.

"Yes. Now lay down. I'll make some miso soup."

"Chiisai?"

She paused at the door.

"Thanks."

She tried to ignore the sincerity in his eye, so she shrugged and smiled, "Somebody's got to take care of you." Chiisai then closed the door, her fingers grazing over where Kakashi's touch had lingered. What had she gotten herself into?

Kakashi sighed when she left. He stared at his hand, remembering the feel of her skin just moments ago. He'd never thought he would crave such a warmth, let alone crave the affections of a woman who grumbled at him half the time.

A cough lurched from his throat, and he tightened the sheets over him.

What had he gotten himself into?


End file.
